1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber adapter, and more particularly, to a one-piece optical fiber adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional SC type one-piece optical fiber adapter 10 includes a main body 11. The main body 11 has an accommodation room 32 defined by a plurality of side-walls 60, wherein the accommodation room 32 is configured to receive an optical fiber connector 90. When the optical fiber connector 90 is inserted into the accommodation room 32 of the optical fiber adapter 10, a key protrusion 92 on the connector 90 will be received in a guiding slot 30 on one side-wall 60. In addition, the optical fiber adapter 10 further includes a sleeve 52 to receive a ferrule 96 of the connector 90 and a pair of hooks 54 to hook on to recesses 34 on the connector 90 when the connector 90 is mated with the adapter 10.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional optical fiber adapter 200 includes a first outer housing 210a and a second outer housing 210b, a first inner housing 220a, a second inner housing 220b and a sleeve 230. The first outer housing 210a is identical to the second outer housing 210b and the first inner housing 220a is identical to the second inner housing 220b. 
Each of the outer housings 210a, 210b has a rectangular accommodation room 215 defined by four side-walls 211, 212, 213, 214, wherein the accommodation room 215 is configured to receive the optical fiber connector 90. A pair of tabs 216 is provided on the side-walls 212 and 214, respectively so as to secure the adapter 200 on a panel. In addition, two elongated protrusions 217 are formed on the side-walls 211, 213 of each the outer housings 210a, 210b, respectively, wherein the protrusions 217 are parallel to and separated for a predetermined distance from edges of the side-walls 211, 213, respectively. Each of the inner housings 220a, 220b is provided with a pair of hooks 223 extending from one surface of a generally rectangular flange 222. The flange 222 includes a hollow cylinder 221 located between the two hooks 223. The flange 222 is sized to be placed within the rectangular accommodation room 215 of the outer housing 210a, 210b and has a thickness equal to the predetermined distance from the protrusions 217 to the edges of the side-wall 211, 213.
The outer housings 210a, 210b, inner housings 220a, 220b and sleeve 230 may be assembled to form the optical fiber adapter 10 of FIG. 1. The inner housings 220a, 220b are placed within the outer housings 210a, 210b, respectively and the sleeve 230 is inserted into the cylinders 221 of the inner housings 220a and 220b. Afterward, the tabs 216 of the outer housings 210a and 210b are bonded together by ultrasonic welding so that the outer housings 210a and 210b are attached to each other.
Because the tabs 216 are ultrasonically welded together, a welding line is present on the adapter 200. Furthermore, the adapter 200 has more parts and therefore is time-consuming to assemble.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a solution to solve the aforesaid problems.